Just Kiss Me
by S.I.N1146
Summary: More Than Meets The Eye "Sometimes it takes more than just words to help someone remember the feeling" I don't own any of the characters Lemon SkidsxSwerve
1. Chapter 1

'Quite the crowd today.' Swerve thought to himself as he polished the last table of his bar. He moved the cloth away from the newly polished table and gave his own reflection a double-pistol and wink.

"Hey there handsome!" he complimented his own reflection and gave a hearty laugh, going back over to the bar, twirling the cloth in his hands. He stood behind the bar and ducked down, reaching to grab one of the dirty glasses he had put away to quickly attend to the other customers.

'Empty bar, slow and low music and me cleaning an empty glass...man I must look cool.' he thought to himself, chuckling a little as he silently cleaned the glass.

The door opened with a swosh letting in the cool air into his bar. Someone strode in with heavy footsteps, footsteps Swerve knew well. His blood pumper pounded hard against his chest plate as he forced another smile on his face. He looked up to see Skids, his face as hard and battle-lined as ever.

"Hey there Skidsy!" he greeted Skids in his usual chipper, albeit he forced it. "Hello Swerve." Skids muttered, somewhat annoyedly. He pulled over a bar stool and sat down, outright glaring at Swerve.

"Woah, hey! Don't take that out at me!" Swerve joked seeing his friend's expression, putting his hands up in defense, still holding the cloth in his right and the glass in his left.

Skids huffed out slightly, face softening. He put his hands together and bowed his head apologetically. "I apologize, I had not meant to glare." he said, the annoyed tone in is voice was replaced with a tired one, and Swerve had noticed it. He set the cloth down and placed the clean glass in front of Skids and turned his back on him to grab some drinks and ice to mix.

"Rough day?" Swerve asked, pouring a little bit of this and that into the drinks mixer. Skids grumbled a "yeah" as Swerve put a few ice cubes into the concoction and toped off the lid.

"Whirl?" he asked turning to face his friend, shaking the drinks mixer vigorously. Everyone knew Whirl had a habit of picking a fight with someone over every single little thing. He remembered one time Whirl almost shot him square in the face for adding the traditional salt to the rim of his drink to make it taste better.

"No, I did not even see him today." Skids muttered as Swerve poured him his drink. He took a sip and his internal systems whirled in delight. In his opinion, Swerve served the best drinks. But it didn't make him feel a lot better, Quite frankly it made him feel worse.

"Mag?"

"Busy telling the other autobots that their badges were off and he escorted them to the probation area."

"Well that's Magnus for you. Rodimus?"

"Busy on the deck planning our next stop for fuel and supplies."

"Huh, that's something new for Hot Rod."

"Ultra Magnus told him to."

"Figures he'd listen to him, Tailgate?"

"Busy talking to Cyclonus as usual."

"Damn right, as usual." Swerve said, grinning. Those two were stuck together like super glue.

Swerve lowered his forearms to eye Skids in the face. His optics zoomed in and out, studying his friend's face. "Well, I've named all the bots who are most positive to piss you off but it seems like they're doing their own shit yet you still look like you want to punch some bot in the face. Why don't you tell ol' Swerve your problem?"

Skids stayed silent as Swerve kept looking at him, waiting for him to say something but nothing came out. For a long time, Swerve kept silent, face slowly contorting to worry as he noticed his friend's hand tremble slowly. He became even more worried when Skids began to grit his teeth plates together.

"H-hey, Skids..." Swerve murmured softly, slowly reaching out to place his hand on Skids' shoulder plate. "you don't need to tell me if-"

Suddenly, Skids stood up and swung his arm, smashing the glass against the opposite wall, spraying alcohol mixture everywhere, making Swerve reel back into the alcohol rack abruptly. He winced as he felt pure alcohol streaming down unto his arms and shoulder plates. He looked down and saw a few bits and pieces of smashed glass.

'That's gonna be hell to clean up.' he thought to himself, shaking his head slightly. He looked up towards Skids, who now was standing up, breathing heavily. His hands were at his sides shaking violently.

"Skids." Swerve said, removing himself from the rack and walking to the front of the bar feeling and hearing the broken glass crunch under his feet. He stood directly in front of Skids and looked up at him. He opened his mouth, but Skids said something first.

"You." he said quietly, almost like a whisper above breath.

Swerve's optics blinked rapidly.

"W-what." Swerve said, not really hearing what he said.

Skids looked up and glared fiercely at him, making Swerve take a few steps back until his back was against the bar.

"You." Skids repeated a little louder, still glaring at Swerve. He raise his hand and pointed a shaking finger at Swerve. "You are my problem." he said. He glared once more at Swerve before taking off, footsteps trudging harder unto the metal flooring. The door closed with a swosh, leaving Swerve just standing there, immobilized for a few long minutes. He snapped out of it later on to clean the mess. He sighed as he wiped the floor. He stopped as he closed his optics for a moment, then opened them and looked towards the door where Skids had just exited not too long ago.

'Looks like another mistake to add to my list of mistakes.'

-Line Break-

Rung sat in his office, quietly arranging his papers in alphabetical order. He looked towards the clock and sighed contentedly.

'It might be wise to partake in a little exercise today, perhaps a little walk around the ship.'

Making up his mind he stood up from his chair and walked to the front of his desk to scribble a little note for any bot asking for his services. Just as he was signing his name, Skids walked in. Rung looked up at Skids and his optic ridge knit together. Skids seemed a little off today.

And judging by his expression he either wanted to punch him or talk to him.

Only one of the options, Rung would gladly accept than the other.

"What seems to be the matter, Skids? And please take a seat." Rung said, formally. He went back to his place behind the desk and grabbed the note he made, crumpling it and tossing it into the trash shoot. Skids took a seat and sighed, folding his hands together.

"I... did what you..um...advised me to do.." He started, fiddling with his hands a little. Rung sat back and crossed his legs. "Ah, yes. The thing pertaining to a, ah, certain bartender, yes?" he said as Skids looked at him with trepidation. "Go on, what had happened with your conversation?"

Skids sighed heavily, bowing down to avoid Rung's gaze.

"Skids, take your time." Rung said gently, as he saw Skids trying to force himself to say something. "I am a therapist, I have time for everyone, that includes you. Do not force yourself or it might make everything worse."

"Everything IS already at its worse." Skids finally said, holding his head in his hands. Rung uncrossed his legs and leaned forward to bring more security to Skids as he spoke. He stayed silent as Skids retold his conversation with Swerve to Rung with the latter nodding solemnly.

"...and then...I left, without saying anything." Skids finished looking up at Rung, to hear what he had to say. Rung smiled gently at him and leaned back up to look at Skids properly.

"You did an exceptional job, Skids, do not worry." he said, making Skids look at him in surprise. "It takes great courage to talk to some bot who knows so well-"

"But I forgot about him." Skids stated bluntly.

Rung sighed a little. "Yes. You forgot about him but that doesn't mean that you should not be worth praising."

Skids raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"It sometimes takes a great amount of time for an amnesiac to speak to old comrades, because they do not remember the things that they had done with that person, making it awkward and depressing for the amnesiac, such as yourself, correct?"

Skids looked at Rung and nodded slowly.

"When...I look at him," Skids started slowly.

"Go on." Rung urged.

"I, I feel like there was something between us, something more, something I don't- can't remember and it makes me angry."

"When you look at him?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Because he's not saying anything about it."

Rung stayed silent and looked at Skids, urging him to continue.

"He.." Skids huffed in annoyance, looking back down. "I..I think he knows, that I can't remember anything about my past, yet. But he doesn't talk about it. He doesn't help me remember and it makes me angry because I don't know- don't remember why."

Rung reached over the desk and put a hand on his shoulder. Skids looked up at Rung solemnly, then glared at him, which startled Rung.

"Why won't he tell me?" he said through gritted teeth. When Rung couldn't answer he slammed his palm on the table and turned away from Rung. "Why won't he help me?!" he yelled loudly, covering his face and breathing heavily.

Rung looked at him and moved towards him without taking his eyes off of him. He stopped right behind Skids and bowed his head.

"An amnesiac has a hard time remembering their past and they are afraid of losing everyone they care about because they think that if they can't remember the important things, they will lose everything, but that is not the case."

Rung looked up before continuing. Skids seemed to be listening, so he continued.

"They won't lose anything, but they gain something very important."

"And what is that?" Skids whispered, turning his head slightly to see Rung give him a crooked smile.

"An even stronger bond."

"Did me and Swerve even have a bond?"

"I believe so." Rung answered immediately. "But, I believe that he is scared of admitting it because you have seen his mistakes and the price that everyone has paid for it, something you did not witness when you two were ..._together_,"

Skids blinked rapidly in response. His thoughts racing.

'Together...'

Rung breathed in deep in preparation.

"Based on what I have heard from you and his actions towards you, he's trying to keep you away from him, from the fear that you will abandon him like everyone he has met."

Skid turned to face him.

"He's scared?"

"That is my assumption."

"Of me abandoning him?"

"Yes."

Skids tilted his head childishly, trying to comprehend what Rung was telling him amongst his thoughts.

"He's...afraid..." Skids started. Rung waited patiently, face impassive. "of-of...losing.."

"You, correct." Rung finished his sentence for him, smiling slightly.

Skids looked down, optic ridges coming together to form a thin line.

"W-why?" he asked quietly.

"It might be because you have seen his mistakes and because you have seen those mistakes, when you regain your memories of your time together, it might change your mind about him and you might..." Rung became quiet when he saw recognition in Skids' eyes.

"W-we, we were together..." Skids murmured.

"Yes." Rung answered, equally quiet.

They remained silent, though it was comfortable.

"Do you..." Skids started, looking at Rung. "do you think, he'll talk to me if I talk to him?"

Rung smiled sincerely. "Of course."

Skids stood up slowly, smiling slightly.

"Thank you for helping me, Rung." he said.

Rung returned the smile. "You are most welcome, Skids."

Skids nodded and exited Rung's office, feeling revived all of a sudden. He walked down the hall and passed by the nearest clock. He blinked. It was almost midnight.

'I spoke with Rung for quite a while.' he thought to himself as he looked down the hall towards Rung's office. He turned back and continued to walk.

'Perhaps I should speak to Swerve now, since everyone must be regenerating in their own stations right now.'

He made a firm resolve and walked towards Swerve's bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**(LEMON in this chapter, don't like, don't read, just skip it if you do want to read the rest of the story but not the LEMON)**

Skids walked over to Swerve's bar and the door swooshed open. The lights were on but the usually cheerful bot was nowhere to be found. He huffed slightly and turned away from the door and almost breaking out into a run. His footsteps thudded across the hallway, silent yet heavy. His optic ridges increasingly knit together as he checked each room for Swerve, each successfully empty. He grumbled to himself as he rapidly shut the door on the 13th room he checked. As he turned to check another door he was suddenly intercepted by non other than Ultra Magnus himself.

Well, slag.

"And just what do you think YOU are doing at this time? What authorization do you have for you to be roaming noisily, checking every room and disrupting the recharging state of other bots on this ship? Do you not know that when you disrupt the recharging state of bots they cannot do well in battle? And while on that subject matter-"

Skids suddenly launched himself forward in the middle of Magnus' sermon and broke into a mad dash, metal screeching as he turned sharply around the corner and continuing down the hallway, leaving Ultra Magnus practically yelling at the top of his lungs.

He was surely going to get a month's worth of probation for that.

But he could care less right now. He needed to find Swerve.

'Where is he?!' he thought angrily to himself as he ran faster down the hallways. He grit his teeth as his thoughts tried focus on the one bot that he unsuccessfully tried to remove from his mind for several months now. And just when he needed to know where he was, poof! He's out of my mind, gone, nothing, zip, zelch. No memory whatsoever helping him figure out where he is.

'If I were Swerve where would I be?' he stopped to catch his breath, spark pumping rapidly and achingly against his metal casing. He breathed heavily, leaning against the wall. He screwed his optics shut and let his thoughts focus on Swerve. Solely on Swerve.

'_Heh-hey! Skidsy just the bot I wanted to see! Ah, want a drink? It's on the house~!"_

_'Skids watch out!'_

_'Skids! Hey Skids! Check out the new gun Brainstorm made me. It's so awesome and powerful and awesome...did I say that twice? Ah, frag it, who cares! Isn't it cool?'_

_'Skids-Swerve...or Swerve-Skids...what do you think, buddy?'_

_'Hey there buddy! It looks like we're roomates now, huh?! Isn't that sweet?'_

"Room...?" Skids murmured quietly, optics suddenly shooting open. He straightened up and looked towards the hallways. He jogged over to the end of the hallway where it met with other openings all connected to a big atrium and platform where Rodimus gave his speeches, and where Ultra Magnus would give the occasional berating in public to show to the others what would happen if they stepped out of line in this ship.

Just above the openings were signs directing each bot to each room, which had their separate numbers. Skids vaguely remembered Ultra Magnus telling him " You are designated at 214." as he passed by him on the Lost Light a year ago, when they found him on that planet with the Legislators and where he had crashed his shuttle.

He found the number and the hallway where it was located after a few minutes. He ran towards that room as if his life depended on it. He reached the room just in time as Swerve stepped out of it, head bowed and wringing his wrists, sighing heavily.

"Swerve." he managed, as he breathed heavily, walking towards the small bot who gave him a look of utter surprise.

"O-oh, hey Skidsy!" Swerve greeted him in forced cheerfulness followed by a forced smile.

"Don't give me that bullslag." Skids spat as he took the smaller bot by the hip, flipped him over to his side and carried him under his arm. He saw right through his mask.

"H-hey! Skids, buddy! You know how I feel about being carried this way!" Swerve argued nervously as he squirmed, trying to get out of Skids' iron grip with not much luck. He was still squeamish about their last encounter. And this was not making him feel any better. He gulped as his attempts earned him a heated glare from the bot. He became even more worried as Skids entered his room- their room technically- and shut the door, setting it on lock mode, meaning no one can't get in and Swerve can't get out.

Well this is going to get messy very quickly.

Skids set him down on a chair, surprisingly, gently and sat across him on another. Giving him no time to ask, Skids said, "Tell me."

Swerve's optics blinked rapidly back at him. "T-tell you, what?" he asked quietly.

"Everything."

"B-but, Skidsy, I don't-"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That. And you know exactly what I mean, Swerve."

Swerve gulped. He knew exactly what Skids meant. And he was afraid of that.

They stayed silent, Skids glaring at him while Swerve slowly started to lower his head and tremble slightly which made Skids surprised. His optic ridge creased in worry as Swerve's breathing became slightly erratic, like he was having a panic attack. Skids huffed silently as he cursed at himself for making things more difficult than it already was.

'Ok, Skids, that approach is a no-go.' he said to himself. 'What did Rung tell you before?'

'Try to be calm about questioning the relations of and amnesiac.' he answered himself. He then nodded to himself and took a deep breath, face slowly turning soft.

"Swerve." he said, more softly, making the trembling bot's breath hitch.

They stayed in silence for a few moments before Skids was sure Swerve had calmed down a little. With his spark racing in his metal casing he said, "I'm sorry."

Swerve's head shot up, optics widening and looked at Skids square in the face.

"W-what?"

"I said...I'm sorry." Skids repeated slowly and quietly, his face no longer hard and glaring, but now it was soft and, an emotion Swerve didn't think possible anymore, _loving_.

That word stung every fiber of his being. He never thought he'd see that kind of expression on Skids' face again...ever.

But Swerve forced himself to smile and to push those thoughts at the back and the deepest parts of his mind.

An illusion, he thought to himself.

Just seeing things, he tried to convince himself.

A lie, he forced himself to believe as he answered with force happiness. "Aww, it's alright, buddy." he said, almost choking on his own words. "I have plenty more glasses, one measly shot glass ain't going to hurt anybody."

"I meant...when I said, that you were my problem." Skids said bluntly. Swerve winced slightly. "Uh...well, way to be blunt, buddy." he forced out, trying to take on a joking tone. Judging by Skids' expression he wasn't buying it.

"You know what I meant." he said, face contorting to pure and genuine concern, but again Swerve denied seeing it, pushing it to the back of his head.

"Hah, well I'm everyone's problem." he chuckled sourly, folding his arms and grinning until it hurt.

"That's not true, Swerve."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, buddy. But as usual, you're right and I'm wrong."

"Swerve..."

"I do a lot of slag that everyone has to pay for. I'm just a mistake that needs-"

"You're afraid." Skids interjected quietly, making Swerve just stare at him blankly.

"W-wha-"

"You're afraid of losing me." Skids continued, leaning in closer to Swerve as he said every word and just...finally...let go.

"I was annoyed about how you kept everything from me, because deep down, I knew you were hiding something from me. I thought it was selfish of you, but then now I understand. You were hiding everything from me because I had seen all the mistakes you had done and you were afraid that I might...turn you away because of that."

His face was really close to Swerve's. He could feel the smaller bot's breath on his face, his increased breathing rate and the rapid thumping of his spark across his metal casing. Skids tilted his head to one side, questioning him slightly.

"Am I correct?" he asked quietly.

Skids just stared into Swerve's optics as they darted around, trying to look anywhere but him. He placed a gentle hand on Swerve's shoulder making him flinch violently.

"Sorry...again." he murmured quietly. Swerve looked at him, his optics going half-lidded as Skids stared at him gently. Just like before.

"Every word." he managed out, his voice tube going dry. Skids smiled at him gently, practically making him feel weaker. "I understand, and...I'm sorry, Swerve."

His voice never sounded like music to Swerve. And it felt like a huge burden was lifted off him, finally free.

"I won't hurt you." Skids said gently, placing the other hand on Swerve's other shoulder. "Not again, not like this."

"Wasn't you're fault, buddy."

"I could have done better. I could have choosen another way."

"There wasn't anytime for you to decide. The Legislators were going after you. You had no choice."

"I did have a choice."

"And that choice would probably involve plenty of pain for you later and the information destroyed." Swerve said, still half-lidded and, now, smiling. A smile which was finally, for once on this quest, not forced. He tilted his head forward, connecting their foreheads together as he place both his hands on both of Skids' shoulders. "You did the right thing. I didn't see that, I was...too afraid to. It scared me to think that you would see me like this, then when you regained all your memories you would just, leave and not talk to me, like, ever." He laughed tenderly. "You know, I think we're both at fault."

Skids snorted good-naturedly. "Right."

Swerve looked at him with fake hurt. "Hey, don't say it like it was entirely my fault."

Skids removed his hands from Swerve's shoulders and placed them at the curves of Swerve's waist, pulling on top of his lap, closer than before. "I know." he murmured, smiling lovingly. He gently rubbed his thumb over the top of Swerve's waist.

"H-hey, Skidsy, buddy..." Swerve said nervously, face suddenly over-heating. "Uh...a-a little too close buddy." he suddenly leaned away, his hands still on Skids' shoulders, looking down at his slightly cheeky expression.

Skids chuckled huskily, making Swerve shiver in delight. "You seem to like it." Skids answered leaning up to ghost his lips on Swerve's. Swerve answered him by grumbling, while his face over-heated. "Shut up."

Skids chuckled as he quickly pressed his lips towards Swerve's. Swerve's optics widened, face overheating so much, he had warning signs flashing. But he could care less. It felt too good. He closed his eyes and kissed Skids back hard, practically pushing the taller bot unto the desk behind him.

-**LEMON starts here, skip it if you don't want to read it**-

"Skidsy..." he moaned slightly as Skids pulled away, grinning. Skids chuckled as he snuggled into his face and kissed him some more. "Help me remember, please?" he asked innocently, gesturing obscurely to his crotch plate, all the while looking into Swerve's optics. Swerve grinned at him, getting the message.

"Gladly." he said, melting into the kissed Skids was giving him, craving now burning deeply at the pit of his stomach. He leaned down and kissed and nibbled at Skids' neck making him moan. He trailed down the middle of his chest and kissed his abdomen, making Skids growl in frustration. Swerve looked back up at him and returned it with a grin. He trailed up to give love to his nubs, flicking, suckling and nibbling at them slowly but roughly making Skids squirm and moan.

"Tell me what you want." Swerve growled at him as he moaned particularly loudly as Swerve pinched both of his nubs and squeezed them upward.

"D-down..." Skids murmured. Swerve feigned innocence as he tilted his head to the side, looking up at Skids with a cheeky expression. "Down where?" he murmured quietly and huskily. Skids growled and pointed to his crotch plate. "T-there."

Swerve didn't say anything. But he smiled and slowly trailed down, passing his stomach, looking heatedly at Skids, who moaned and opened his legs to give the latter better access. He growled when he realized Swerve torturously licking the inside of his thighs, looking up at him with a shit eating grin. "You didn't specify, Skidsy~." he answered his silent question in a singsong voice, trailing his tongue up to just an inch of the lower part of his crotch plate then trailed back down again, teasingly.

Skids growled and roughly grabbed Swerve's head to hover just above his crotch plate. With the other hand he opened his crotch plate and let out his very much hardened spike, hissing slightly as it met the cool air. He pressed the tip of his spike forcefully into Swerve's mouth and push in all the way to the base, moaning as he felt the tip hit the back of Swerve's voice tube.

Swerve chuckled deeply, sending vibrations through Skids' entire body. "Dimf knfo fo hf imf inf fo."*

Skids smirked haughtily at him before moaning as Swerve grabbed his spike roughly with his two hands and started sucking him hard. He was so engrossed with the feeling of Swerve's mouth on him that he didn't notice one of Swerve's hand pull away and move towards his own crotch plate.

Swerve opened his crotch plate and immediately quickly started pumping his spike up and down in rhythm with his bobbing head. He was suddenly forced away from the spike and was quickly lifted up and slammed into the desk, flat on his back.

"Ah-ow, ha-ha! Geez, Skidsy!" Swerve wheezed slightly, having the air almost knocked out of him from the slightly forceful blow. He looked up towards Skids who still had that haughty smirk on his face and returned it with a grin. "Hey," Skids said, leaning forward to kiss Swerve. They both moaned as they grinded their spikes against each other in fast, erratic movements.

"Augh...Skidsy~" Swerve panted desperately. Skids looked into his optics with a half-lidded stare. "Put it in...frag me~." he begged, placing two hands on Skids' shoulders. Skids' optics widened in obvious shock at Swerve's boldness. His face over-heated as he suddenly felt shy.

Swerve noticed this and smiled sweetly at him. "You-you want you're memories back right?" he asked. Skids looked at him for a second before looking down and slowly guiding his spike towards the entrance of Swerve's valve. He slowly pushed the tip of his spike into Swerve. He leaned down and kissed Swerve hard on the lips before practically shoving his entire spike into Swerve making him moan loudly.

"Y-yeah, Skidsy, yeah..." Swerve groaned, arching his back slightly. "G-go..move..please...sweet Primus..." Skids complied and thrusted his hips back and forth in fast but methodical movements. He grabbed unto Swerve's hips and shoved his spike in harder, burying his spike into Swerve's valve and chord, all the way to the base of his spike.

"H-hah, ah! Y-yes, yes!"

Swerve's moans mixed in with Skids' panting reverberated off the walls of their quarters. They thanked Primus that their quarters were located at the end of the hallway with their only neighbors being Cyclonus, who was probably in Tailgate's room chattering the rest of the night way, and Rung who was either in his office or with Whirl. Either way, Skids was using their neighbors' absence to his full advantage.

He flipped Swerve on his stomach with a large bang and spooned him roughly from behind.

"Ah~! Mmm! More, Skidsy, more!" Swerve groaned loudly as he reached to pump his aching spike in time with Skids' thrusts, pre-transfluid dripping out, signaling that he was close. Skids leaned down and harshly bit the back of Swerve's neck as his thrusts became erratic, signaling Swerve that he too was close.

"Overload...in me...with me..." Swerve grunted as he willed himself to tighten his chord. At this point, Skids was basking in the pleasure, and Swerve tightening his valve tipped him over the edge. He overloaded in great amounts into Swerve's chord, filling him to the brim so much transfluid, some spilled out of his valve, dripping unto the desk. Swerve overloaded into his hand, moaning in pleasure, before collapsing unto the desk with a load thump. Skids followed after, panting and sighing.

-**END OF LEMON**-

After basking in the afterglow, Swerve laboriously shifted to face Skids completely. He sighed as he gently grabbed Skids' face with two hands, making Skids look at him with a slightly dazed look.

"Well?" Swerve asked him quietly, rubbing his thumb across Skids' cheeks. Skids looked at him before closing his eyes. As soon as he did that a scene, a memory appeared.

And it was a clear as day.

He saw Swerve standing at the entrance to a medium-sized ship with his back facing Skids, his hands on his hips. He looked toward the entrance and saw Getaway, talking to another bot who was holding supply crates. Getaway nodded to the bot and dismissed him. He turned and saw Skids. He beckoned him to come inside.

And by the look on his face, he wanted him to make it quick.

When Swerve saw Getaway beckoning him, he spun around and quickly ran towards Skids.

"Hey buddy!" Swerve greeted Skids in his usual chipper, grinning. "You ready for this mission?"

Skids felt his mouth move into the words, "Of course." but for some reason didn't hear himself say it.

At that Swerve grinned. "Heh, as usual." then his grin faded as he reached over to grab Skids' arm.

Skids felt himself look over to the hand grasping his arm then back at Swerve, giving him a questioning look.

"Come back to me." Swerve told him, grasping his arm more tightly. His optic ridges creased together in worry and concern.

Skids felt himself nod and say "Don't worry."

Swerve gave him a half-hearted smile and said, "I'll still worry about you."

Skids felt himself smile at Swerve, then suddenly felt his head shoot up, as if someone called his name. He looked towards the entrance and saw Getaway beckoning him with impatient movements. He felt himself look back at Swerve and say something that made Swerve's optics go wide with joy.

And his memories faded as he opened his eyes to the present and to a very worried Swerve who was still holding his face in his hands.

"Skidsy, buddy? Are you alright? Do you need to see Doc? Or Rung?" Swerve asked, optic ridges creasing just like in Skids' memory.

Skids looked at him for a few moments with absolutely no expression on his face, making Swerve even more concerned.

Then without warning, he said the three words that made Swerve's whole body freeze altogether.

"I love you."

Swerve didn't know what came over him as he suddenly grabbed the back of Skids' neck and pulled him into a kiss. Skids was so shocked that even when Swerve pulled away, laughing at his wide optic expression, his face over-heated and he couldn't say anything.

Swerve grinned at him, washer fluids streaming down his face in happiness.

Skids stared at him and returned the smile. He gently grabbed the back of Swerve's neck and pulled their foreheads together.

Now grinning like idiots, they chuckled quietly before Skids opened his mouth to say something but Swerve interrupted him.

"I know, you remembered. But right now, just kiss me dammit."

Skids chuckled and pressed his lips to Swerve's once again.

-BONUS-

The next night, Skids was sitting at Swerve's bar at happy hour, which was, thankfully, half empty. It's only occupants were the usuals: Tailgate, Chromedome, Whirl and Brainstorm and the bots Skids didn't think would actually even come to the bar, such as Rung and Ultra Magnus.

He took a sip of his energon drink and then nearly spat it out when he heard a vaguely familiar voice say, "Put it in...frag me~."

He spun around only to his horror, found Tailgate making wild arm gestures while Whirl and Brainstorm laughed loudly, slapping the table making Ultra Magnus look up from his conversation with Rung.

"And just what is the purpose of this amount of ruckus you are making now? This area may be empty of most of the bots, but I condemn such behavior in an environment such as this." he said, all the while glaring at Tailgate and the others sitting with him at the table across Ultra Magnus'.

Chromedome, who was the only one not laughing among the group besides Tailgate, said, "Ah, Tailgate here said that he had heard someone making a lot of noise in the other room."

When he said that, Skids stole a glance towards Swerve whose back was turned. But Skids could tell he was nervous, judging from how quickly and shakily Swerve cleaned the glasses and moved even quicker than usual to put them back.

Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge. "Noise?" he asked, leaning forward on his forearms towards Chromedome.

Whirl leaned back with the drink in his claws. "Pfft! More like fragging each other's optics out."

Chromedome turned to glare at Whirl whilst Brainstorm moved over to cover Tailgate's auditory sensors. Tailgate looked at Brainstorm, Whirl and Chromedome all in confusion while Rung face palmed and Magnus looked at him in utter disgust.

"Either way disrupting another bot's recharge will not be tolerated, further more any disruptions at night will also not be tolerated. Tailgate, do you know the bot situated in the quarters next to you?"

Skids spark skipped a beat, internally cursing himself as he lowered his head more as he tried to sip his drink calmly. He had gotten the rooms wrong. It was Tailgate's room that was directly next to his and Swerve's, not Cyclonus'.

Tailgate thought about it for a moment. "Hmm...I don't seem to recall, heck, even I don't know who recharges in the quarters next to mine."

Ultra Magnus seemed to think for a moment. Everyone did. They all buckled down to try to recall or guess who was in the quarters that night, everyone except Rung who sipped on a shot of mild energon, looking pleased with himself. And as if by chance, Rung snapped to look at Skids making his optics blink in surprise. He silently pleaded with Rung to not tell Magnus, as Rung methodically knew and memorized where each bot was staying in the Lost Light. Rung smiled and nodded to him. But just as Skids was to breath a sigh of relief, Rung spoke up, "Perhaps Skids has knowledge as he frequents walks around the ship."

All eyes turned to Skids who lowered his head more in an attempt to look like he seemed occupied with something. Swerve moved his head to watch in slight entertainment and horror as everyone just silently stared at him.

"Hey Skids! Come on and talk to us, you bucket'o bolts!" Whirl yelled, slamming his fist impatiently on the table after waiting for Skids to answer but to no avail, for he remained silent.

Ultra Magnus straightened his stance as he glared at Skids' back, practically drilling holes into them. "It seems that Skids IS fond of taking walks around the ship." he muttered, turning to face Skids, crossing his arms. "I also seem to recall that you were in such a hurry to get by me. You're lucky I have given you a pass as you were in such a hurry for me to even authorize you a probation date."

Skids turned slightly to look Magnus in the optics. Magnus squinted suspiciously back at Skids. "But now, I'm not so sure I should've given you a free pass."

"Swerve, gimme another bottle Lucky Bot Energon Max!" Whirl hollered half-drunk at the bartender who sighed but smiled at the trigger-happy bot, all the while keeping up his ruse while on the inside he wanted to poison Tailgate with energon and strangle him.

"Sorry, Whirl, but we're all out. And the other stocks are still down at the loading area, which is a long walk away, and I can't just leave the bar unattended." he said, grabbing to clean another dirty glass.

Whirl started whining, which was a sign that he was starting to get drunk. "You can ask Skids to watch it." he tried to persuade Swerve but he shook his head.

"For the last time, no Whirl. I can't ask Skids to watch the bar, he doesn't even know how to run a bar, plus he's my customer."

"You're only customer."

"Still, that's going against my laws of actually keeping this bar here, instead of it being...well something else, something that Mags had planned, which was probably going to be an ante-probation room or a detention slash time-out center for rowdy bots."

"Again, do not refer to me as 'Mags'," Ultra Magnus interrupted petulantly, glaring at the smaller bot, who just forcefully grinned back. "And for your information I was actually going to turn this room into a controlled recreation room."

'Keep it together, just long enough until they leave or talk about something else.' Swerve thought as he kept grinning. "You mean another fancy word for detention room." he countered.

The bickering continued between Swerve and Ultra Magnus, with the occasional Whirl making a comment about the slow service and threatening to shoot Swerve again. It only stopped when Tailgate suddenly stood up, knocking over his chair, did the room lapse into silence once more.

"I remember who is situated in the quarters next to me!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Tailgate while Skids and Swerve looked away from Tailgate and tried to focus their minds on something else to avoid being too suspicious.

Ultra Magnus raised an optic brow at Tailgate in annoyance. "Well, go on Tailgate. To whom do I have to give probation tonight?" he asked, clasping his hands together and placing them formally on his lap.

To Swerve and Skids' utter horror he turned in their direction and even pointed at them, proudly proclaiming, "Skids and Swerve!"

Well, slag.

Before anyone could react, as everyone was about to; surprise surprise! Rodimus walks in. He stops for a moment and stares at everyone's expressions.

"What's going on here? You guys look like a pack of decepticons cornering a lone autobot on a rainy night." he said, completely oblivious to the deathly aura that Skids was emanating.

Whirl was the first to recover and speak. "Well we just found out the funniest and the most horrifying thing you have ever heard!" he slurred, giggling maniacally.

Rodimus raised an eyebrow at the drunken bot. "Oh yeah? Well, I'd love to know it."

Whirl giggled, eyeing the murderous bot and the slightly pissed off bartender. "Well, Skids and Swerve apparently are-"

And basically this is how everyone, excluding Rung and Rodimus, all got a months worth of probation from Ultra Magnus and Whirl needing to get spare parts from the next planet because of the damages done to him by Skids and Swerve.

(Special thanks to niggaray/swaggaray on tumblr (check her out) for this little...thing.)

(I don't own any of the characters)

(Have a nice day)


End file.
